


Teenagers and New Amazon Tribe

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alison Lauren DiLaurentis is Dumb Blonde, Cannibal (Humans eaten by Humans), Cannibalism, Cook Alive, Felicity Megan Smoak is Dumb Blonde, Gen, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey is Dumb Blonde, Sara Lance is Dumb Blonde, Serena Van Der Woodsen is Dumb Blonde, Stewed Alive, Taylor Irene Hotchkiss is Dumb Blonde, boiled alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: As a lot of girls can relate, having a lot of free time with nothing fun to do is the least likely scenario for any girl to be in.As a singer once declared, girls are just looking for the most fun thing they can do, clothed or not; so when it came to planning the 2007 Highschool Summer Holiday, the most fun group of girls you could ever meet, were very convinced they wanted to do something different and out of the box, something so daring that it wouldn't compare to partying on a beach or going on a cruise.All sixteen of our sixteen year old girls, every one of them beautiful and in the prime of their youth, then decided to gather and throw a sleep over, where they would all spend the night together and discuss what the most ideal destination was for their 2007 Holiday.Even with the sexy imaginations, they quickly disregarded that idea, as their 2006 Holiday destination was a popular beach that not every one of the girls loved.A new card needed to be thrown so the girls had a destination to discuss.
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters and Some Info

Writer: rightwriting

Genre: Horror

Canon: No (AU of Series)

** Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow) **

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Spencer Jill Hastings (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Miranda Collins (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Taylor Irene Hotchkiss (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Ava Jalali (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  


**Characters (Gossip Girl TVShow)**

Serena van der Woodsen (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Blair Cornelia Waldorf (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Ivy Dickens (Human) Age: 16 Year Old

**Characters (Supergirl TVShow)**

Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Alexandra Danvers (Human) Age: 16 Year Old

**Characters (Arrow TVShow)**

Sara Lance (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Laurel Lance (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Thea Queen (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Felicity Megan Smoak (Human) Age: 16 Year Old

**Characters (Flash TVShow)**

Caitlin Snow (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Linda Park (Human) Age: 16 Year Old


	2. Prologue

Lena Luthor: Brown hair, grayish blue eyes.

Alexandra Danvers: Reddish toned brown hair, deep brown eyes.

Sara Lance: Blonde hair, light brown eyes.

Laurel Lance: Brown hair, light blue eyes.

Linda Park: Brown hair, brown eyes.

Thea Queen: Light brown hair, light blue eyes.

Caitlin Snow: Light brown hair, light brown eyes.

Felicity Smoak: Blonde hair, light blue eyes.

Blair Waldorf: Brown hair, brown eyes.

Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey: Light Blonde hair, light blue eyes.

Ivy Dickens: Brown hair, light brown eyes.

Serena Van Der Woodsen: Blonde hair, blue eyes.

Alison Ali Lauren DiLaurentis: Blonde hair, blue eyes.

Ava Jalali: Black hair, Dark Brown eyes.

Taylor Irene Hotchkiss: Blonde hair, green eyes.

Miranda Collins: Light Brown Hair, Hazel eyes.

Private Women Only High School Students’s 2007 Summer Holiday Trip

As a lot of girls can relate, having a lot of free time with nothing fun to do is the least likely scenario for any girl to be in. As a singer once declared, girls are just looking for the most fun thing they can do, clothed or not; so when it came to planning the 2007 Highschool Summer Holiday, the most fun group of girls you could ever meet, we're very convinced they wanted to do something different and out of the box, something so daring that it wouldn’t compare to partying on a beach or going on a cruise. It couldn’t even compare to going to Europe and spending their nights and days dressed in trendy winter garments. It had to be something no one’s ever done before or something not many people do often.

All sixteen of our sixteen year old girls, every one of the beautiful and in the prime of their youth, then decided to gather and throw a sleepover, where they would all spend the night together and discuss what the most ideal destination was for their 2007 Holiday. The date was set for Thursday night, eight o'clock. Our lovely sleepover took place on the Private Home for Students, where sisters Sara and Laurel Lance resided most of the year. They had set up reserved spots for each of the girls with their respective names on them, where they would park their hand-crafted bedding next to the cards that read their full names and set their spaces up divided perfectly between each of them.

Comes seven minutes to eight on the dot, Caitlin Snow was the first to arrive. She’d always been the most cautious and organized of them and the one who took care of most of the planning and logical thinking. She knocked and when welcomed in, greeted the sisters accordingly.

Caitlin: Hey girls! How’s it going?

Sara: Welcome!

Laurel: Welcome to our humble abode!

Caitlin: Am I the first one here? I thought I was late!

Caitlin was interrupted by another knock on the door.  Just on time, Laurel whispered as she opened the door once more. It was Serena Van Der Woodsen, accompanied by Taylor H, Alison L and Jennifer T. The four smiley girls had many traits in common and got along well; the fact that even the color of their clothes or the height of their heels was something they all four could agree was stunning and amazing on them, spoke accurately about their relationship with one another. All four of them had planned to arrive together, and even coordinated matching hot pink outfits to wear to the sleepover.  We’re here!  \- They shouted in unison, as they gestured and danced.

Caitlin: How long did it actually take you to pick an outfit you all liked?

Taylor: Easy, we picked whatever made our boobs look better.

Jennifer: Plus, it’s pink. I’m always on board for pink.

Alison: It was MY idea to wear pink!

Sara: I’m just glad you’re all here. Let’s get you guys settled.

A couple of minutes went by and next thing you know the girls were all reunited, as they loved to be. Of course, the last one to arrive was Blair Waldorf, with the excuse of not wanting to get out of bed and put clothes on, which didn’t even make much sense, since they all showed up in pajamas anyway. It was not unusual for Blair to be late, as she was known to procrastinate pretty much everything. They hung out on their pajamas while joking around for a while until they got a little serious and started talking and discussing their 2007 Holiday destination.  “We should go to the Bahamas!” \- Ava suggested.

Lena: Yeah! There would probably be a lot of hot guys I can show my body off to.

Alexandra: That sounds nice. I bet there’d be a lot of hot girls too

Lena: You wish!

Lena Luthor and Alexandra Danvers got into a whole argument about hot guys and hot girls. A judge to each gender, as their preference called. But even with the sexy imaginations, they quickly disregarded that idea, as their 2006 Holiday destination was a popular beach that not every one of the girls loved. In fact, most of them despised that beach now, as it was attached to bad memories and drunken mistakes.  “I loved last year” \- said Lena, as the rest of the girls boo-ed her.

A new card needed to be thrown so the girls had a destination to discuss. They got disorganized and started imagining PlayBoys and PlayGirls in all different ways, as Lena and Alexandra’s argument had provoked unpure thoughts in their girly brains. It was Caitlin whom with a big, loud  “Shhhhh!” got them to finally pipe their pipe-holes. A couple of minutes of silence, broken by giggles and laughs, as they were used to. Then the quiet, innocent one of the bunch, cute Thea, the girl who’d you never think of badly, was the one to suggest the next destination and get back on track with their planning.

Thea: Maybe we should go to Paris! The city of love… we could meet the love of our lives!

Miranda: Ew, that’s so corny.

Felicity: Thea is right. We could find a lovely European man who’d rescue us and become our husband!

Europe was debated briefly between the group, discarded nonetheless, mainly because of the imminent cold most of the girls were not willing to put themselves through. They knew for a fact they were not going to a beach, but going to the complete opposite extreme wasn’t something they were particularly keen about either, so they still hadn’t a plan for their 2006 Holiday destination.

Lena: Let’s just go clubbing, we’ll have fun and flirt a lot, too.

Alexandra: Yeah, sure.

Caitlin: That is not a holiday or a field trip! That’s just another night of clubbing!

Miranda: Yeah, we got to do something more daring… more adventurous!

Blair: How about a sleep-athon? Sleep all you can? No? No one?

Linda: No, that sounds boring.

Thea: We could travel, in our dreams…

Felicity: And imagine all sorts of things!

Ivy: I know a place! But I bet you guys aren’t brave enough to dare…

Ivy Dickens was always the odd one out. The other girls often joked around in her absence, saying she was a little screwed up in the head. Most of the things she said weren’t taken seriously and were often dismissed almost instantly, but this time, the words resonated within the girls and she managed to peek their interest, causing a reaction and making them curious. They argued for a while before discovering the destination Ivy was suggesting.

Taylor: Bahamas?

Ivy: No.

Felicity: Paris?

Ivy: Nope.

Serena: Barbados!

Ivy: Not even close.

– “Then, what?” the girls shouted, like a choir, as if they had rehearsed it.

–  “The Amazon Rainforest”, Ivy said, inflecting slowly in a spooky way, as she’d just called out her biggest fear.

The girl’s reactions to the idea of the spooky, wild destination were all different, but all very positive. It was uncommon for them to all agree on something, which is why they usually gathered and discussed in order to decide anything and ensure they wouldn’t be fighting over disagreements or misunderstandings. It was rather unlikely to see Blair, out of all of them, actually excited to travel and put effort into something other than feeding herself. As for the rest of them, as soon as Ivy mentioned the Rainforest, Taylor, Alison, Serena, and Jennifer gasped all at the same time, which was a pretty clear indication they were at the very least, surprised. Thea and Felicity screeched and hugged each other. Linda and the Lance sisters were confused, but gave in to the peer pressure and accepted, as the rest of the girls seemed excited about it. Ava, Lena, and Alexandra were just on board with any kind of wild adventure, so they bought the jungle concept right away when they started imagining they could go skinny dipping and fabricate makeshift bikinis out of coconut shells. Miranda wasn’t thrilled at first, but interested as soon as she put naked skin and hot girls together. The only one of the girls who was not eager to go to the Rainforest was Caitlin, who did end up agreeing with all of them like she always did in the end; they wouldn’t stop a Holiday just because one of them was a little bit unsure.

So the girls picked the 2007 Holiday destination: The Amazon Rainforest. And they went ahead and investigated all they needed to know. By the end of the night they had booked sixteen flights to the Amazon, accommodations included, provided by lovely Ivy who of course had a suggestion about where they’d stay. They went to bed that night knowing what their biggest, greatest, most amazing Holiday would be. Soon enough, as time went by, the day arrived. They were all packed in and ready to head on to the Amazon, so they pushed their handbags, their shoes, and their pink luggage into their taxi and they carried on to their adventure.


	3. Chapter 1

As soon as our girls arrived at the Amazon things started losing their charm. It was warm and moist, which made their hair frizz out and be all puffy and ugly. The street signs were confusing to read and the civilization and comfort of technology were far, far away. Maybe too far. Blair couldn’t believe she actually had to read the signs because there was no loudspeaker blaring out all the things she wanted to know, as they're often was in the comfort of home. That being said, this weather effect was almost imperceptible for Miranda and Ivy, who out of all the girls, were, of course, having a blast from the get-go. They were absolutely thrilled! Their excitement was indisputable! The mud? The jungle? The different colored people? Amazon was amazing! They had finally reached the destination they all had agreed on for their 2007 HighSchool Holiday Trip. 

Thea “My hair is a mess!”

Serena “And there are mosquitoes everywhere, too!”

Jennifer “My luggage is so heavy…” 

Felicity “We need a man to help us.”

Miranda “Shut up Ava!”

The girls started bickering and fighting with each other, screaming at the top of their lungs in high pitched voices, which lasted a while. The girly charade went on for about twenty five minutes until they were done throwing their tantrums and became quiet again. Of course, Caitlin was the one that negotiated with every girl and brought them back to their senses. It took her many repetitive words to actually got them to listen, but she made the impossible happen and finally shut their mouths. Of course, the silence didn’t last too long, it was only a matter of time with these naughty girls. After all, there were sixteen brains and thirty two boobs, eyes, arms and legs that had to be synchronized and in tune with each other so things turn out well. 

“Shut up! Every one of you, please shut up” , Ivy broke the silence one again with a powerful scream.

“Please stop screaming,”  Thea said, with tears in her eyes.  “I can’t take it anymore. I don’t want to hear you fight”.

“Alright. You’re right Thea, we should calm down and get organized. Let’s find the way to our hotel and get settled so we can rest for a while and carry on this adventure” \- Caitlin said, eloquently as always. The girls nodded and kept going as if their girly brains paused and reset.

And so they did, the girls continued their adventures and put their brains together so they could get to their settlement and rest. However, what our girls never expected is that they lost their way and got lost. The Amazon Rainforest was maybe too big and wild for our explorers. This was, after all, the wildest, biggest, most daring adventure they were all experiencing and it was only fair that they found difficulties along the way. They were so far away from home, and it was so moist… so foreign, so scary. Everything was just too different. After hours of walking and driving and seeking and searching, the sixteen girls found a couple of little huts and some tribesmen who looked friendly enough to welcome them in, so they got a little closer.

When entering the Tribe, the girls were the center of attention. They loved that, of course. Many many people were admiring them and gazing at every inch of their body, so they felt wanted and desired. They walked in and stood in the very middle of the huts and waited while smiling to everyone around. Soon enough there were tribesmen and tribeswomen all around them, looking at their girly bits and their humid hair in awe. The chief, with decorated headgear, body paint and very, very,  very nice abs, presented himself upon the girls and made them drool. His sole presence was so powerful and so strong that not speaking the same tongue wasn’t even a problem for them. They were so intrigued and seduced by this muscular foreign man that the fear of being lost just dissipated. The excitement for this chief and his tribesmen was bigger than that feeling. The chief gestured and invited them in, and the girls giggled and happily complied with the handsome man.

Our sixteen girls were kindly accommodated by naked women. They were strangely aroused by watching them being so free… their body parts were in direct contact with the wind… and the Sun.. and the breeze. It encouraged our girls to strip, too. And it felt amazing for them. As far as the place where they’d rest and spend the night, the host tribe guided our girls to the sleeping area and got them settled. Using signs and kind face expressions, since they did not speak the same tongue. They were split into two huts each one with servants and hosts. One hut featured six beds, destined for Lena, Alexandra, Laurel, Thea, Blair, and Ivy while the second hut was bigger and better, with ten beds for the rest of the girls.

The sleeping situation caused our girls to be split up and separated from one another. They were still having a blast, though, since the excitement of the experience was way bigger than the intimidation of being in a foreign place far from home. The hut for ten had servants that were handy, in a very good way… so ten of our girls got a very relaxing spa day, massage included, while the other six were invited to jump into the pool with some of the young females of the tribe. The tribesmen were present, too. Naked, but definitely not afraid, our girls jumped into the big pool and started to relax. They were also given cocktails, to help ease them down. The tribesmen were so excited they were drooling. The tribeswomen started turning their pool into a jacuzzi just so their muscles would have instant relief. The girls were so delighted! They had a cocktail in hand, cute men, servants, and the most delicious smell of food being cooked for them.

Lena ”Mmm… It smells delicious.”

Blair “I know! I wonder what’s cooking. It smells so good.”

Laurel “My mouth is actually watering…”

Thea “I’m so excited to eat!”

Alex “I Smell Delicious”

Ivy “We Smell Delicious”

So all Six Teens is chatting about “Smell of Stew” to “Chat what is cooked that smell so Delicious” without Realizing themself is cooked. Lena, Alexandra, Laurel, Thea, Blair, and Ivy were so relaxed. They were having the time of their lives. Little did they know, this would be their last. The nice pool they were swimming in started gradually getting hotter and hotter. “Maybe it is just the amazon weather”, they thought, but this was not simply because of the weather. Their skin started to itch and burn as the water rolled into a boil. The delicious fruity cocktails they had been enjoying were prepared with Amazonic poison fruit, and the relaxing pool they had been naked swimming in was an enormous cooking pot that was slowly cooking their raw human meat. The curvy, delicious teens girls were about to be even more delicious.

Tribes Men to Girls in Stewpot “You Smell Delicious”

Tribes Woman to Girls in Stewpot “You Taste Delicious”

Tribes Kids to Girls in Stewpot “You Smell Delicious and You Taste Delicious as Meat to be Eaten”

The tribesmen couldn’t contain their excitement, as the white-pink flesh became cooked and juicy. They were salivating, wildly, but the feast they were so eager to taste had to wait a little longer… the meat had to be prepared to enhance the delicious taste of cooked human flesh. The girls gripped the edges of the steaming hot pool and drifted away into darkness.

On the other side of the Amazon Rainforest Tribe, the remaining ten girls were just awoken from the best nap of their lived. It was so relaxing to be free and naked and massaged down so all the stress of the busy world went away. This was the best idea they had yet. It was the most amazing trip. They were even thinking about coming back for their 2008 HighSchool Summer Holiday Trip. Two years in a row wasn’t enough… it was just so amazing, or so they thought. It was all great until their tummies started rumbling. They were so hungry.

Serena “I’m a little hungry. Aren’t you girls?”

Sara “Yeah, as much as I’d love to relax and sleep all day, I do want to put some food in my  belly.”

Alison “I bet they have amazing food here.”

Ava “Amazon food sounds delicious. Let’s eat up and find the rest of the girls so we can start having a party!”

With that exciting statement, Ivy got up and started gesturing to the tribeswomen and the servants. She looked so silly while flying an invisible spoon into her mouth and rubbing her stomach, but somehow, they understood her. The sign for hunger is pretty universal after all. The tribeswomen guided or girls to the eating area were many other tourists were sitting amongst tribesmen. Some of the men were too well endowed for them to even focus. Everything was just so alluring. The smell of the food was amazing, too. The most delicious smell of food they had ever sensed, the girls agreed. All ten girls sat in a big table and were kindly served by naked men and women, who smiled at them and served them a delicious meat stew. They started to drool. Slowly, they began consuming the delicious broth. How decadent was the meat? It was so amazing. The Amazon Rainforest was the best destination they could ever pick, a place where they could be naked and free, relax, and eat the most delicious plate meat stew. The tribeswomen just kept saying “Longpig meat! Longpig meat!” Maybe it was some weird Amazonic animal, the girls thought. Longpig or not, though, this was the tastiest meat stew they had ever tasted, it was in fact so good that they ate it all up, cleaning their plates.


End file.
